Seguir Adelante
by NekoVJ18
Summary: Len es un chico que ha trabajado desde los 6 años, debido a la muerte de sus padres. Un día, llega a su pequeña casa, y está llena de agentes del gobierno, los cuales lo echan de allí. Sin lugar a donde ir, va al parque, donde ve que una chica es secuestrada. Y decide ayudarla, sin saber a que peligros se enfrentará...
1. Capítulo 01

_**Hola, soy Neko. Nyaa~ Y les traigo una historia. **_

_**Será una historia un poco seria... y teniendo un poco de romance. Nyaa~**_

_**Espero la disfruten tanto como yo, al escribirla. Kyat~**_

_**Recuerden:**_

_**—Hablando—**_

_***Pensando***_

_**(Aclaraciones y comentarios Míos)**_

_**# Nota al final del capítulo #**_

* * *

**Capítulo 1: Un Difícil Comienzo**

Un día cualquiera en la ciudad:

Los niños de la escuela salían de clases, era hora de ir a casa.

Les encantaba pasar en el puesto de helados que eran los mejores de la ciudad. Aunque eran deliciosos, les encantaba pasar allí porque atendía un joven. Les agradaba, debido a que era muy amable...

—¡Un helado de fresa!— hablo feliz una niña de primaria.

—¡Enseguida!— respondió el joven que atendía el lugar, con una sonrisa que atraía a los clientes.

Le sirvió el helado en el cono, y se lo entrego de una manera amigable.

—¡Gracias!— decía la niña mientras pagaba el helado.

—¡No hay de que!— dijo sonriente el joven. En eso la niña se fue con su madre la cual la estaba esperando. —Adiós, y cuídate.— dijo mientras la niña se despedía de él.

El chico que atendía el lugar era alguien de 14 años de edad. Era apuesto, y amable. Su nombre era Len.

Normalmente, se esperaría que él estuviese estudiando en alguna secundaria. Pero no era ese el caso, había perdido a sus padres, y no tenía ningún otro familiar que se hiciese cargo de él. Así qué su única opción era ser independiente..

Su madre había fallecido debido a una enfermedad cuando él apenas era un bebé, y su padre había fallecido hace 8 años, debido aque recibió un disparo, el cual le quitó la vida. No tenía parientes viviendo en el pais, así que no podía irse con ellos, además de que no los conocía directamente.

Y aun asi, es aquí donde está. Repartiendo helados.

—¡Oye, muchacho!— hablo un hombre alto.

—¿Que ocurre, jefe?— respondió Len.

—Se que esto no te agradará, pero...— hizo una pausa el jefe.

—No se preocupe.— respondió Len sabiendo que quería decir su jefe.

—P-Pero... se que eres un buen tipo, y lo que el presidente de la empresa te está haciendo no es justo.—

—Estaré bien. Me las arreglaré de aquí en adelante.—

—Veo que eres un buen muchacho, y no se porque el presidente te quiere echar del puesto, y...—

—No importa.— Interrumpió Len, contestando tranquilamente. —Tal vez se deba a que ya que sabe que he sido despedido de muchos otros lugares.—

—P-pero... eso es por tu edad.—

—Si. Aunque pase esto. Fue divertido trabajar aquí. Gracias por su ayuda—

—Len...— Hablo el jefe en tono triste; hizo una pausa larga, hasta que sacó algo de su bolsillo. —Te daré tu paga.—

—Gracias.—

El sujeto que era el jefe no se sentía bien con lo que sucedía, sabía que edad tenía el joven. Aunque no sabía las razones por las cuales trabajaba, si sabía que era por algo bueno.

Len se despidió de su antiguo jefe, y se dirigió a casa.

Su paga era mínima, a penas para sobrevivir unos días.

Llegando a casa, noto que algo andaba diferente por allí. Noto que la puerta estaba abierta.

*¿La he dejado así?* pensaba mientras giraba la perilla de la puerta. Al entrar vio a varias personas sacando los pocos muebles que tenía.

No tenía mucho, era un pequeño apartamento que él mismo pagaba, y apenas si tenía unos muebles con ropa y un pequeño refrigerador donde almacenaba su comida, no había televisor, pues no le alcanzaba para tal lujo, sólo una pequeña radio, la cual usaba de vez en cuando.

—¿¡A qué se debe esto!?— exclamo exaltado por la situación. (¿Quien no? °.°)

—¿Usted es Len?— pregunto uno de los sujetos.

—Si. ¿Que se les ofrece?— siguió preguntando.

—Este apartamento ya no le pertenece.— siguió hablando

—¿¡Que!? ¿A qué se refiere?—

—Tengo entendido que los dueños no dejaron escrito algún testamento ni papeles, y mucho menos a alguien de referencia. Así qué al final este lugar no pertenece a nadie.—

—¡Un momento, yo estoy aquí! Esta es mi casa— defendió el joven. —Pueda que sea cierto lo que dice, pero no pueden echarme.—

—Si podemos, es una orden directa del gobierno, la cual nos permite allanar cualquier casa que no tenga papeles. Y esta es una de ellas, ¡así que fuera de aquí. Mocoso!—

Len quedo en silencio, primero perder su trabajo, y ahora perder su casa (aunque era pequeña). Era demasiado. Salió de allí sin decir nada.

Se dirigió al parque, ya que era el único lugar donde podía tranquilizarse.

Se sentó en una banca, miraba su poco dinero, mientras pensaba:

*Siempre me ocurren cosas malas. Además, no creo que pueda encontrar donde pasar la noche con este poco dinero.*

Y estaba en lo cierto, lo poco que tenía apenas le alcanzaba para comer por unos días.

Len sentía frío, no tenía ni suéter ni chaleco que lo protegiera del frío airé que soplaba esa tarde. Y empezaba a sospechar que se resfriaría.

—Achuuu... #Snif#—

*Quisiera ir a la escuela, como los demás; quisiera poder jugar con mis padres, como todos los demás. Pero no puedo, si sólo las cosas fueran diferentes...* seguia pensando todo eso mientras le recorría una lágrima en la mejilla.

*Desearía que le pasarán estas cosas malas a alguien mas* fue lo que dijo solo por la amargura que sentía en ese momento.

En eso, sacándolo de sus pensamientos, escucho un grito de una chica:

—¡Aaaaah!—

Len dando un salto por el susto que se llevo al escuchar ese grito tan cerca. busco rápidamente la dirección del grito y se horrorizó al ver que unos sujetos extraños subían a un auto a una chica.

Len se quedo pasmado, no creía lo que veía.

*¿Acaso se cumplió mi estúpido deseo? Soy de lo peor, por desear eso.* pensaba, mientras terminaban de subir a la muchacha al auto.

Len sintiendo culpa decidió ir ayudar a la chica sin importar los peligros que tendría que enfrentar...

* * *

_**¿Que les pareció el capítulo?**_

_**¿Les gusto? ¿Les agrado? **_

_**Bueno, dejen sus comentarios y lo averiguare XD. Nyaa~**_

**_Si piensan, "que historia más triste", o, "que historia más rara", o incluso, "que historia tan boba". Escribanlo, pues serán tomados en cuenta, aunque no caigan en lo vulgar. Kyat~_**

**_Fue corto el capitulo, lo se, pero poco a poco ira siendo mejor la historia. Esperenlo. Nyaa~_**

**_Si preguntan porque Len no se fue a vivir con algún otro familiar, o, porque a pesar de ser tan chico de edad iba a trabajar, pues, se irán respondiendo más adelante._**

**_(VOTACION CERRADA) Por cierto, quiero que voten por que chica les gustaría que fuera la que Len ayudará. Puede ser una de las siguientes:_**

**_"Miku Hatsune"_**

**_"Neru Akita"_**

**_"Gumi Megpoid" (VOTACION CERRADA)_**

**_Si preguntan por Rin, ella no estará, al menos por ahora, ella tendrá un rol más adelante, y sólo ella es la única capaz de hacerlo. Así qué sólo ellas 3 estarán. Si no votan yo seguiré a la manera que estaba pensando originalmente. Pero prefiero que participen, así será más divertido. Nyaa~_**

**_Notas:_**

#1 (Sniff: onomatopeya para el sonido de respiración entrecortada que se produce por la nariz cuando se está enfermo o llorando. [si quieren el "verdadero significado" búsquenlo en internet XD])


	2. Capítulo 02

_**Hola soy yo de nuevo. Nya~ **_

_**El Neko de sus corazones, es broma.**_

_**He visto que que tal vez de pregunten el porque Len no va con algún familiar o alguien, pero, no se preocupen, no lo he explicado aún. Bueno, si, pero no tan detalladamente.**_

_**Por cierto no he especificado mi género aún: soy "un" Neko. (Música dramática suena)**_

_**Y bueno... Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo del fic. Espero les agrade, es un poco más largo; además de que sabrán quien fue la chica más votada, (o la que elegí). Miau~**_

_**Recuerden:**_

_**—Hablando—**_

_***Pensando***_

_**(Aclaraciones o comentarios míos)**_

_**#Notas al final#**_

* * *

**Capítulo 2: ¡Te ayudare!**

Len corrió tan rápido como podía, para intentar ayudar a esa chica, antes de que se la llevaran.

Aunque fue en vano. No fue tan rápido.

*Rayos* pensó. Mientras corría tras el auto lo más rápido que podía.

No logro mucho debido a la velocidad en la que huyeron los malhechores.

*¿Ahora que haré?* se interrogaba a sí mismo. *Deje que escaparan... Todo por mi estúpida petición.* Pensaba tristemente mientras veía el auto (carro) alejarse del lugar.

Mientras recuperaba el aliento, alguien se le acercó.

—Oye ¿te encuentras bien? Te vez un poco pálido.— pregunto a Len.

Len rápidamente volteo a ver de donde venía la voz. Y se topó con una chica de similar estatura, la cual llevaba una bicicleta...

—¡Préstame tu bicicleta!— hablo rápidamente Len mientras se montaba a esta, y se marchaba.

—¡Espera! ¡Ladrón!— gritaba la chica corriendo tras Len.

—Te la devolveré, lo prometo, sólo espera allí.— gritaba Len mientras se alejaba rápidamente por la carretera.

La chica se quedo refunfuñando mientras veía su bicicleta alejarse junto con el chico. Sólo se sentó en la banca del parque mientras se le pasaba el enojo.

_Volviendo con Len:_

Él no era el mejor corredor, pero si que era rápido en la bicicleta, ya que había hecho algunas entregas montado en una.

Len solo podía recordar como era el auto, así que sólo podía esperar que los sujetos no hubiesen ido tan lejos.

Para su suerte, encontró el auto a varias cuadras adelante.

*¿Será este el auto?* se interrogaba, ya que podrían haber miles de estos modelos.

El auto estaba frente a un edificio en mal estado. Con lo cual dedujo que precisamente ese era el que buscaba.

Pero, ¿Qué haría ahora? No podía ir y decir "liberen a la chica" y que se la dieran. Tenía qué pensar un plan y rápido.

Len no había escuchado ningún ruido desde que llego a ese lugar. Parecía cómo sí todo el mundo hubiese quedado sin sonido. Lo único que escuchaba eran sus propias pisadas, al acercarse a la edificación.

Dejo a un lado la bicicleta y entro al edificio.

No podía ver casi nada, la poca luz que había, no le permitía ver más allá de su propia mano.

Ya que el edificio ya estaba en parte destrozado, habían zonas donde entraba la luz de la luna, las cuales le permitian ver ciertas partes a su alrededor.

Len estaba nervioso. No sabía que se toparía allí, que debería de hacer.

Al irse adentrando más por la zona, empezó a escuchar voces que provenían de más adelante.

Len empezó a moverse cada vez más despacio, para evitar hacer ruido que lo delatase.

Las voces se hacían cada vez más fuertes, aún así, no podía escuchar claramente lo que decían, debido al mucho eco que producía el lugar.

Len solo podía pensar en que la chica estuviese a salvo. ¿Qué más podía pensar en un momento así?

Tras cada paso que daba, se preparaba para lo peor. Una emboscada, una trampa, o cualquier cosa.

Tras unos pocos pasos llego donde estaba la única luz encendida del edificio, al parecer no era tan viejo ese edificio, a pesar de su aspecto. Subió las gradas (escaleras) que allí habían y siguió su curso.

Len alcanzo a ver a la chica, se encontraba amarrada (o atada, como quieran llamarle) de las manos y pies. Y tenía un pañuelo puesto de tal manera que no pudiese ver, y tenía algo que le cubría la boca, para evitar que hablase. No se movía, como si estuviese inconsciente.

Len al ver esa escena solo lo lleno de indignación.

*¿como es posible que existan personas así?* eran sus pensamientos en esos momentos.

Len se acercaba cada vez más al lugar aunque por misterioso que fuese, no se escuchaban voces, ni ruidos, como si de un lugar fantasma de tratase.

Los latidos de su corazón se dispararon, su sudor era frío, y tenía los nervios al tope. La adrenalina se apoderaba de él.

Al fin, entro en la habitación. Sólo había una ventana y la puerta por la que había pasado.

No había nadie. La habían dejado allí. Era muy sospechoso.

Len no dudo en quitarle el pañuelo que cubría sus ojos, y hablarle para despertarle. Pues estaba inconsciente.

—Oiga, despierte señorita. Despierte...— hablaba Len en voz baja a fin de despertar a la muchacha.

Tardo un poco en hacerlo, pero lo logro, empezó a despertar.

—¿Esta bien?— pregunto Len.

La chica instintivamente trato de librarse de las manos de Len, pues pensó que sería alguno de quienes la secuestraron.

—Cálmese señorita. La estoy ayudando.— Decía eso mientras forcejeaba un poco para que se calmara.

La chica, al escuchar eso, dudo por algunos instantes, pero al ver detenidamente a Len, se percató que decía la verdad.

—¿En serio?— pregunto incrédula.

—Por supuesto. La ayudare.— respondió Len, mientras la soltaba suavemente. Y la ayudo a desatarse de la cuerdas que le amarraban (ataban) las manos. —Tenemos que salir de aquí, ahora.— dijo cuanto terminó de desatarla.

La chica asintió, y se preparaban a salir, cuando se percataron que alguien los estaba observando.

—No tan rápido, señor heroe.— dijo burlescamente el sujeto.

—¿Quien eres, y que quieres con ella?— respondió Len en tono molesto.

—No tengo por que responder eso. Pero parece que no te has dado cuenta con quien te enfrentas.— dijo el individuo mientras salía hacia donde estaba la luz, para que se pudiese notar su aspecto.

Quien de revelo en la luz, fue un muchacho, un poco más alto que Len, de cabello y ojos similares a los suyos. Si uno los viera de frente, pensaría que son hermanos.

—Parece que nos parecemos en el aspecto, señor héroe.— seguía hablando el joven.

—¿Quien eres?—

—¿Tanto quieres saberlo?. Pero, aún así, ¿crees que te lo diría?.—

Len, al verlo detenidamente se dio cuenta que era alguien peligroso por la forma en que les hablaba; era alguien que inspiraba temor.

—Y... Parece que mis tontos secuaces dejaron sola a la chica mientras festejaban. Son unos idiotas, ya les he dicho que nunca canten victoria rápidamente. Pero, no hacen caso.— decía mientras empezaba a caminar hacia donde estaba Len.

Len solo tragaba saliva, no sabía de que podía ser capaz ese chico, así que mantenía la distancia entre él y ellos.

Len había colocado a la chica a sus espaldas, para protegerla.

El misterioso chico cada vez se acercaba más y más. Len, ya desesperado intentando encontrar una forma de salir de esa situación; tomo a la chica de un abrazo y antes de que el chico siquiera pudiese moverse, habían saltado.

El chico vio desde la ventana en que lugar estaban, ya que podrían estar heridos y así atrapar a ambos. Pero, misteriosamente no habían rastro alguno de ninguno de ellos.

—¡Demonios! ¿¡Dónde esta!?— gritaba molesto por no poder verlos. Así qué rápidamente corrió hacia allí.

Len había sido lo más rápido que pudo en ese momento, para ponerse a cubierto en los cubos (botes) de basura que afortunadamente se encontraban cerca de donde cayeron.

La chica estaba bien, aunque no se podía decir lo mismo de él, se había lastimado un tobillo. Aún así, no le impedía moverse.

Con dificultad, llego a la bicicleta que aún estaba allí; se montó en ella junto a la chica y escaparon.

Por fin, ya lejos de aquel lugar, se detuvieron. Len, quien era el que estaba pedaleando, quedo muy dolorido.

—¿Se encuentra bien?— pregunto la chica.

—Si. Sólo es una pequeña herida.— decía Len tratando de tranquilizar a la chica, aunque, realmente era muy doloroso para él. —Digame, ¿Por qué le llevaron esos sujetos?— pregunto Len, cambiando el tema de la conversación.

La chica solo bajo la mirada, y se miraba que estaba incómoda por la pregunta.

—Lo siento. No era mi intención hacer que se sintiese mal.— hablo Len, viendo que su pregunta, no fue oportuna.

—Esta bien. Le contare.— respondió la chica, levantando nuevamente la mirada hacia Len.

—No tiene porque contárlo si no quiere.—

—Se lo contare, ya que usted me salvo.—

La chica tomo un poco de aire, y empezó a hablar:

—Mi padre, el tiene un problema, hace apuestas; y ya debe mucho dinero. Esos tipos eran algunos a quienes mi padre les debía dinero. Por eso me secuestraron, pensando que podrían saldar cuentas.—

—Señorita... No tenía porque contarmelo. No era mi intención que...— aunque fue interrumpido.

—No se preocupe. Se lo dije, por que se que usted es alguien bueno.—

Len veía una mirada llena de tristeza en la chica. Posiblemente no era lo único de la historia. Aún así, ¿qué podía hacer?

—Len, Len Kagamine.— hablo Len, tomando desprevenida a la chica.

—¿Es su nombre?— pregunto ella.

—Claro. Si necesita ayuda, puedes confiar en que te ayudare.—

—Len...— la chica dulcemente ante la propuesta.

—Hey, ¿te encuentras bien?— grito alguien a lo lejos.

Len y la chica voltearon a ver a la dirección en que provenía la voz. Distinguieron una figura que se venía acercando a su posición.

—¿Hermano?— comento la chica.

—¿En dónde has estado?— Regaño a la chica.

—Pues...— intento contarle lo que sucedió. Pero su hermano le interrumpió.

—¿Quien es este sujeto?— decía preguntando por Len. —¿Acaso el te ha hecho algo?—

Len se quedo sorprendido de la actitud de muchacho, que por la altura y tono de su voz, dedujo que era alguien que se preocupaba por su hermana.

—Hermano, deja esa actitud, él es Len. Me ayudo a escapar de unos maleantes.— defendió la chica a Len.

—¿En serio?—

—Si.—

El muchacho solo se limitó a examinar a Len, de los pies a la cabeza.

—Lo siento— le dijo a Len. —Me apresure a sacar conclusiones.—

—No se preocupe.— respondió Len sonriendo.

La chica explico lo que había pasado. Y a medida que lo contaba, su hermano se indignaba por lo sucedido, aunque agradecía lo que Len había hecho por su hermana.

—Y todo es gracia a que Len me ayudo.— concluyo ella.

—Ya veo.— respondió el muchacho, y dirigió su vista hacia Len. —Y muchas gracias.—

—No fue nada—

—¿Qué no fue nada? Salvó a mi hermanita, Len, si podemos hacer algo por usted. No dude en decirlo.—

—Te dije que no me llames hermanita frente a los demás— interrumpió la chica, un poco avergonzada por las palabras de su hermano.

Len simplemente respondió con una sonrisa, pues él mismo había dicho algo parecido a la chica (hablando de la propuesta). Aunque no les dijo nada de su situación actual.

—Es hora de irnos.— hablo el muchacho.

—Tienes razón— respondió la chica. Y volteo a ver a Len. —Espero que nos podamos volver a ver, Len.—

—Por supuesto, lo haremos.—

Los 2 hermanos empezaron a caminar rumbo a su destino.

Len estaba tranquilo después de haber librado su conciencia de ese sentimientos de culpa. Aunque recordó, que no le había preguntado el nombre a la chica.

—¡Oiga! ¿Cómo se llama, señorita?— grito Len, para que le escuchará, pues ya llevaba cierta distancia recorrida.

—Gumi, Gumi Megpoid— respondió la chica, igualmente en voz alta para que le escuchará.

—Entonces, nos veremos después, Señorita Gumi.—

—Solo Gumi. Somos amigos después de todo. Y no lo olvidé—

—No lo olvidaré— hablo para sí mismo Len. Mientras veía como se alejaba por el camino.

Len empezó a caminar lentamente, apoyado en la bicicleta hacia el parque: donde se suponía que estaría la chica a la que le tomo la bicicleta.

Caminaba dolorido debido a su lesión, aún así, llego al parque.

Busco cerca del lugar en que empezó todo. Desde el secuestro, hasta el lugar donde tomo la bicicleta. Pero, no hallo a la chica.

Len estaba cansado, y su pie ya no le permitía caminar más, por lo que se sentó en una banca.

*Bien... estoy donde empece...* pensaba. *Espero poder salir de esta situación...*

—Hola, L-A-D-R-O-N— hablo una voz conocida.

Len volteo a ver a sus espaldas, ya que de allí provenía la voz. Y se topó con la chica a la cual le pidió la bicicleta.

—¿Me devolverás mi bici?— siguió hablando la chica.

—Le dije que se la devolvería, ¿verdad?— contesto Len.

Len devolvió la bicicleta, así como la tomo "prestada".

—Ahora... responde— hablo la chica a Len.

—¿Qué cosa?— pregunto Len, pues no sabía a que se refería. (Nadie lo sabría -.-)

—¿Por qué tomaste mi bici?—

—¿Se refiere a eso? Pues, es algo larga la explicación. Si la resumo, queda algo así: Perseguía un auto en movimiento porque tenía que rescatar a alguien.— (Guau, que sinceridad)

—Jajajaja...— La chica empezó a reír por eso, pensando que le estaba gastando una broma. Después de terminar de reír, volvió a ponerse sería. —Ya, en serio, dime porque la tomaste, no te haré nada.—

—Es la verdad. No invente tal cosa.—

—No te creo. Aún así, me devolviste mi bici intacta; no te preocupes, no te acusare de ladrón.— decía mientras le sonreía en son de broma.

—Gracias— mientras le devolvía la sonrisa.

—Espere a que vinieras, sabía que vendrías.—

—¿Enserio?—

—Por supuesto. Lo note por tu mirada. Cuando me dijiste que vendrías, note la sinceridad que irradias en tus ojos. Por eso me quede a esperar.—

—Bueno, no se qué decir.— contesto Len sonrojado por el comentario anterior.

La chica siguió charlando por un tiempo con Len, hasta que se dio cuenta de la hora que era.

—Ya es hora de irme, fue divertido charlar un poco. Espero nos veamos nuevamente.— hablo la chica.

—Si, eso espero.—

La chica se subió a su bicicleta y se dirigía hacia su casa, y antes de dar un cruce, miro atrás, para poder observar si todavía estaba el chico con el que estaba hablando. Noto que no se había movido de la banca en la que estaba sentado. Así qué regreso.

—Oye, ¿Qué no vas a ir a tu casa?— pregunto la chica cuando llego con Len.

—Bueno... es una larga historia...— respondió Len.

—Lo que quieres decir, es que no puedes ir a tu casa, en este momento. ¿Verdad?—

—Algo así...—

—Entonces, sígueme.—

—¿Qué?—

—¿No escuchaste?, que me siguieras.—

—¿A dónde?— pregunto Len sin saber a que lugar seguirla.

—A mi casa, te dejare pasar allí la noche, al menos por hoy.—

Len no creía las palabras de la chica. Le estaba dando donde pasar la noche, y eso que apenas sí se conocían.

Len intento pararse, aunque con su pie lastimado le fue imposible siquiera dar un paso.

—Te ayudare— dijo la chica mientras ayudaba a Len a montarlo en la parte trasera de la bicicleta.

Ya ambos subidos en la bicicleta. La chica empezó a pedalear, e irse de allí.

*Que chica tan amable* pensaba Len. *Sin duda, debe ser un ángel que ha venido a ayudarme.*

—Hey, ¿como te llamas?— pregunto la chica, sacando a Len de sus pensamientos.

—Len— contestó.

—El mío es Lenka. Espero no te olvides de mi nombre.— Le dijo bromeando en la última parte.

—No lo haré— dijo Len sonriendo, y mientras pensaba: *Como olvidar un nombre tan similar al mío*.

Al fin llegaron a su destino. Una casa bonita, de 2 niveles.

Lenka abrió la puerta e invito a pasar a Len.

—Lenka, ¿eres tu?— hablo alguien desde otra habitación de la casa, aunque no se veía quien era.

—Si, soy yo.— respondió Lenka. —¿Mamá aún no ha llegado?

—No. Por eso preguntaba si eras tu.— Respondió la persona que aún no se había mostrado.

—Que raro, dijo que estaría en la casa a esta hora.— Respondió un poco extrañada de que su madre no hubiese llegado. En eso de acordó que tenía que presentar a Len. —Por poco se me olvida. Ven que quiero presentarte a alguien.— grito Lenka.

Se escuchaban pasos, indicando que se acercaba quien estuviese allí.

—¿A quién me quieres...?— decía la voz, hasta en el momento en que crudo miradas con Len.

Ambos se quedaron quietos, y algo pálidos, como si hubiesen visto un fantasma.

La apariencia del joven le era conocida a Len, si hace unas pocas horas atrás se topó cara a cara con él. Era el maleante que lo sorprendió ayudando a la chica.

—¡Eres el chico de hace un momento!— Gritaron ambos al mismo tiempo.

¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Por qué está ese chico en casa de Lenka? ¿Podrá Len salir de esta situación?

No hay que perderse el próximo episodio.

* * *

_**¿Les gusto el CAP de hoy? Espero qué sí.**_

_**La votación ya no estará disponible a partir de estos capítulos.**_

_**Al final fue Gumi, sólo se votaron por 3, dos votos para Gumi y el otro fue Miku. (Más mi voto para Gumi)**_

_**Len y Gumi son muy formales a la hora de hablar, y Lenka no tanto, aún así, sus personalidades así lo ponen.**_

_**Ahora empezara todo. El romance empezara a partir del próximo episodio. No se desesperen.**_

_**Habrá mucho más de Gumi. Descubriremos quien es ese chico, y veremos que ocurrirá con Len.**_

_**Nos vemos. Hasta la próxima.**_

_**PD: Habrá un capítulo especial, el "2.5", que narra desde el punto de vista de Gumi, y que siente en esos momentos. Vendrá junto al capítulo "3" (Separados obviamente, sólo que saldrán el mismo día).**_


	3. Capítulo Especial

**_Un capítulo especial. "El 2.5". Nya~_**

**_Es la narrativa de Gumi, lo que sintió, lo que pensó. Y lo más importante: como se enamoró._**

**_Al final explico las razones de mi tardanza._**

**_Recuerden:_**

**_Este capítulo está narrado desde la perspectiva de Gumi._**

**_—Hablando—_**

* * *

_**Capítulo 2.5: Mi príncipe dorado**_

Quien pensaría que la vida se puede poner de cabeza en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En un momento tienes felicidad, al otro, tristeza.

Quisiera no estar aquí...

Estar atada de pies y manos, vendada de los ojos sin poder ver que hay alrededor mío. Quisiera tener una vida tranquila...

Pero... lamentablemente no es así. Estoy en esta situación por culpa de mi padre; es un apostador sin remedio, suele gastar todo el dinero en una noche. Sin importarle en las consecuencias. Aunque... no lo culpo por esto... Suena difícil de decir, pero, lo he perdonado siempre, y esta no será la última vez... O eso espero...

Lo único que escucho en estos momentos, son las voces de los sujetos que me capturaron. Son frías, macabras... sin sentimientos.

Lo único que me podría sacar de esta situación, es un milagro.

Pasa el tiempo, sin embargo, unos segundos se transforman en horas interminables. Así siento el pasar del tiempo.

Estoy sola a mi parecer, ya no hay voces, ni sonidos a mi alrededor, es como si el mundo ya no hiciera ruido. Es... Tenebroso...

Tras una larga espera, me siento débil, se me nubla la mente. Parece que todo este estrés, me ha causado eso.

Escucho una voz, que me llama. No se quien pueda ser. Parece que me quede dormida.

Abro mis ojos, y puedo ver con cierta dificultad. Me han quitado la venda que cubría mis ojos.

Al recuperar la visibilidad, puedo notar que alguien está enfrente de mi.

—¿Está bien?— fue lo que dijo.

¿Qué le pasa a este sujeto? Preguntándome cómo estoy, si él es uno de esos secuestradores.

Intento librarme, aunque aún estoy atada de mis pies y manos.

El sujeto lucha para que deje de moverme. Y suelta unas palabras:

—Cálmese señorita. La estoy ayudando.—

¿Ayudarme? ¿Acaso no era uno de los que me secuestro?

Veo su rostro...

Un rostro que demuestra fidelidad, sus ojos irradian seguridad. Es muy lindo, parece un ángel... ¿En qué pienso en estos momentos?

Su rostro que infunde valor, sus ojos tan azules como zafiros, su cabello rubio, parecía de oro. Aún así. Es difícil de creer lo que dice.

—¿En serio?— Le pregunto dudosa.

—Por supuesto. La ayudare.— me decía mientras dulcemente me soltaba de su agarre. Me desató de pies y manos, y me advirtió que debíamos salir inmediatamente del lugar.

Le asentí con la cabeza, pues no salían palabras de mi boca.

Nos levantamos e intentamos irnos por la puerta pero...

—No tan rápido, señor héroe.— se escucho de repente.

—¿Quien eres, y que quieres con ella?— grito el muchacho que me estaba ayudando. Al parecer él ya había visto al que hablo hace unos momentos.

—No tengo por que responder eso.— fue lo único que escuche, lo demás fue borroso, pues al notar que se acercaba, se podía ver su rostro. Era muy parecido, de la persona que me estaba a mi lado. Yo pienso que son hermanos, aunque no se conocen, por lo que es improbable. Tal vez, sólo una coincidencia.

Siguieron hablando. No comprendía todo lo que ocurría, todo pasaba muy rápido. Demasiado para mi.

El chico que me está ayudando me puso detrás suya, para protegerme.

Aún así, el muchacho aterrador, se acercaba más y más.

En un acto de desesperación, el chico a mi lado, tomo mi mano, y saltamos por la ventana.

Creí que era el fin...

Cerré los ojos, y esperaba sentir el dolor del golpe, pero no llego.

Él había detenido mi caída, cuando yo aterrice encima suyo.

Rápidamente nos escondimos. Y escuchamos los gritos de molestia del sujeto que me había tenido cautiva.

Quien me estaba ayudando, se había lastimado. Le costaba caminar mucho. Aún así lo hacia.

Me llevo junto a una bicicleta, nos subimos y nos marchamos.

No lo creía, un minuto es de felicidad, al siguiente de dolor, y luego, se tiene alivio. Es así cuando uno está en peligro.

Este muchacho es muy amable. Parece que él es el héroe de mi historia.

Llegamos a un parque, y allí nos detuvimos.

Todo lo que acababa de pasar parecía irreal. Un secuestro, un rescate...

Sólo faltaría que yo fuese una princesa, y él un caballero de brillante armadura que me rescatase...

¿En qué estoy pensando? ¿Cómo puedo pensar eso, en un momento como este?

Lo veo... parece cansado y dolorido; y no me sorprende que esté así.

—¿Se encuentra bien?— no evite preguntar.

—Si. Solo es una pequeña herida.— me dijo, aunque creo que sólo lo dijo para evitar preocuparme. Pues se veía que le dolía. —Dígame, ¿Porqué le llevaron esos sujetos?—

Esa pregunta no me la esperaba. Que pensará del por que me llevaron. ¿Se burlara? No lo creo...

Pero...

—Lo siento. No era mi intención hacerla sentir incómoda.— menciono.

Acertó que estaba incómoda. Pero... Él me ha ayudado. ¡Se lo diré!

—Está bien. Se lo contare.— le dije.

—No tiene porque contarlo si no quiere.—

—Le contaré... Por qué usted me salvo—

Tome aire, y le conté todo lo que sabía sobre el porque del secuestro.

Al terminar, recordé todo lo que mi padre había hecho; eran cosas malas de las cuales uno no quisiera saber.

No puedo evitar pensar también, que quien me ha ayudado es un ángel que me cuida. Pero... ¿Quien es él?...

—Len. Len Kagamine.— Hablo sacándome de mis pensamientos.

—¿Es su nombre?— Le pregunte pues sólo lo menciono.

—Claro. Si necesita ayuda puede confiar en que le ayudaré.—

—Len...— no pude evitar soltar su nombre. Parecía que me había leído el pensamiento.

Me comprende, sabe como me siento... eso es muy lindo... ¿Sigo pensando esto?

A lo lejos se escucho a alguien que decia:

—Hey ¿Te encuentras bien?—

Voltee a ver, y note que era mi hermano que corría en nuestra dirección.

Se notaba preocupado. Y mucho. Es algo sobre-protector.

Me empezó a interrogar y decir lo mucho que se había preocupado. Incluso había empezado a acusar a Len.

De acuerdo, muy sobre-protector.

Lo detuve, y lo tranquilizamos. Luego le conté todo lo que pasó, y lo comprendió.

Se disculpó, y me avergonzó un poco.

—Es hora de irnos— menciono mi hermano.

—Tienes razón.— contesté. Y voltee a ver a Len para despedirme. —Espero que nos volvamos a ver, Len.—

—Por supuesto, lo haremos.— me contesto.

No quería que este momento llegase. Quería pasar más tiempo con Len. Pero, tristemente tengo que ir a casa, y cuidar de mi madre, que es La única que luchar por mantenernos a flote. Merece mi atención.

Al parecer Len me gusta... No es un simple sentimiento de agradecimiento. Nada de eso. Es mucho más...

Aun así, empece a caminar junto a mi hermano. Aunque sabía que había olvidado algo... Aunque, no me recordaba de que cosa era.

—Oiga. ¿Cómo se llama, señorita?— Escuche a lo lejos.

—Gumi, Gumi Megpoid.— Le respondí.

¿Como pude olvidar presentarme? ¡Que descortés de mi parte!

Len seguía tratándome como una simple conocida; no quería eso. Le mencioné que somos amigos, y me dirigí a casa.

Mi corazón late de felicidad...

Nunca pensaba conocer a un chico tan amable... y tambien, del cual me he enamorado.

Espero el día en que nos volvamos a encontrar. Lo espero con ansias.

Le diré lo que siento por él. Desde el momento en que lo vi. Sabía que era la persona que me robaría el corazón.

Lo se... parece un cuento de hadas. Pero es así como me siento.

Espero que nunca acabe este sentimiento que siento por él.

Puede ser que la próxima vez que nos veamos, sea pronto. No se cómo explicarlo, es como un presentimiento muy fuerte.

No se sí él siente algo por mí; aunque lo dudo.

Si me he fijado en él, es por que él es como un caballero; es cortes, valiente, amable...

No se cuándo nos veremos de nuevo. Pero...

Quiero que el día en que nos volvamos a ver, sea pronto...

Ser secuestrada fue horrible, pero conocer a Len, fue lo mejor que me haya sucedido.

Espero que él aprecie mis sentimientos...

* * *

_**Espero le haya gustado este capítulo relleno. Un poco de los sentimientos de Gumi.**_

_**Mi tardanza es debido a que he estado muy ocupado. Nya~. Sólo he tenido poco tiempo para escribir, y este capítulo extra no me quito tiempo debido a que estaba listo desde hace ya mucho tiempo. Miau~**_

_**También aprovecho para mencionar que he mejorado los capítulos anteriores. **_

_**No he agregado demasiado para que afecte la historia. Lo principal fue corregir algunos errores que pase por alto (Ortografía o palabras que no sonaban bien), aunque sí modifique bastante el primer capítulo, pero sigue el mismo trayecto.**_

_**Sólo eso. Kyat~. Y disculpen si esperaban el capítulo desde hace tiempo.**_

_**Lean el otro cap. ya está disponible. (Desde que subí este XD).**_


	4. Capítulo 03

_**Sin rodeos, aquí está el tercer capítulo. Disfrútenlo lo mas que puedan. Miau~**_

_**Recuerden:**_

_**—Hablando—**_

_***Pensando***_

_**(Comentarios míos o explicaciones)**_

_**Notas al final del capítulo [si las hay, ya no hay # en la historia]**_

* * *

**_Capítulo 3: Razones_**

Len se había quedado pasmado, ¿cómo era posible que ese sujeto estuviese allí?

—¿Se conocen?— pregunto Lenka al ver sus expresiones.

—Algo así...— mencionó el muchacho que estaba en la casa. —Es difícil de decir, pero, ¿Qué hace él aquí?—

—Lo invite a casa, ya que no tiene un lugar donde pasar la noche.— respondió Lenka sonriendo inocentemente.

Len se sentía incomodo, él sujeto aterrador de hace unos instantes, estaba frente a él.

*¿Qué hace aquí? ¿Planea algo?* Eran los pensamientos de Len.

—Len, no te asustes. Es mi hermano, no te morderá.— hablo Lenka.

*¿Su hermano? ¿Es posible?* pensó nuevamente Len. *¿Cómo un ángel puede tener un demonio como hermano? Y... ¿Qué es eso de que no me morderá?*

—Len, él es Rinto. Y Rinto, el es Len— presento Lenka a ambos.

—Gu-gusto en co-conocerte— dijo Rinto entre dientes.

—I-Igualmente— respondió Len sonriendo con miedo.

—Ahora que ya todos somos amigos podemos divertirnos juntos, ¿verdad?— sonrió Lenka mientras decía eso.

*¿Amigos?* se interrogaba Len. Ese sujeto había secuestrado a una chica. Y además era aterrador. No podría ser amistoso.

—¡Espera un momento Renka!— hablo Rinto insultando a su hermana.

—¡No me llames así!— respondió enojada su hermana.

—Déjame ver si entendí, ¿este sujeto se quedará a dormir en casa?— preguntaba mientras señalaba a Len.

—Claro, ¿algún problema con eso?— contesto Lenka.

Rinto solo dio media vuelta y se dirigió hacia donde estaba hace unos momentos, murmurando algo.

—No te preocupes, Len, mi hermano no es muy amable que digamos, pero es un buen tipo.— hablaba Lenka a Len tras visto la escena que hizo Rinto.

—Si tu lo dices. Debe ser cierto.— contesto Len siendo amable, aunque por dentro pensaba otra cosa: *¿Un buen tipo? ¿Estas segura?*

—¿Quieres cenar? Imagino qué debes de tener hambre.— pregunto Lenka.

Len no logró decir ni una sola palabra pues le gruño el estómago, por sólo haber escuchado de comida. Len se sonrojó de vergüenza.

—No te preocupes, ahora mismo preparare algo para que cenemos todos juntos.—

Len no quería ser sólo una molestia en casa ajena, así que decidió ayudar a Lenka con la cena.

—Déjame ayudarte.—

—Eres mi invitado, y hasta que eso no cambie, no te permitiré tocar ni un cuchillo ni una sartén.— concluyo Lenka antes de dirigirse hacia la cocina. No sin antes decirle unas últimas palabra a Len. —Por cierto, siéntete como en tu casa, Len.—

¿Sentirse como en su casa? Si claro... La había perdido. (Quiero decir que ya no tiene casa, es que se escucha raro.)

Len estaba pensando en el chico de hace unos momentos,

*¿Qué tramará ese sujeto? En fin... no puedo hacer nada ahora que estoy lastimado, tratare de no meterme con él.*

Len, cojeando, llego al sofá de la sala y se sentó a descansar unos momentos, trataba de analizar la situación:

*Lenka es hermana de ese sujeto llamado Rinto, el cual había secuestrado a una chica. Pero, ¿ella sabe de esto?* Pensaba.

Len siguió pensando por varios minutos, hasta que Lenka lo saco de sus pensamientos.

—Len, ya está la cena.—

Len dirigió su mirada a Lenka y le sonrió mostrando su gratitud. Len se dirigió hacia la cocina, aun cojeando.

Ya en la cocina, esperaba ver a ese sujeto Rinto, pero se sorprendió al no verlo por allí.

—Si buscas a mi hermano, no está, dijo que quería tomar algo de aire fresco. Así qué salió, y no se a que hora vendrá.— hablo Lenka un tanto preocupada por la seguridad de su hermano. —Últimamente ha estado actuando muy extraño...— agregaba mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro al final.

Lenka invito a Len a tomar asiento y disfrutar de la cena. Cosa que Len acepto con gusto.

Len y Lenka comían y charlaban (quiero decir, por separado, no se habla con la boca llena), como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Lenka le pregunto acerca de su situación actual a Len, ya que ella solo sabía que no podía ir a su casa.

Len se puso un poco serio y le contó todo lo que estaba pasando.

Al terminar de contarle, Lenka no sabía que decir... No pensaba que la historia de Len fuera triste, pues él parecía ser del tipo de personas que no tiene problemas graves. Pues a pesar de eso, los ojos de Len muestran cierto grado de felicidad.

—¿Te molestó que hubiese preguntado?— hablo Lenka, un tanto triste por hacer que Len hablase de su pasado.

—No, no me molesto para nada.— contesto Len.

Lenka se sorprendió al ver que Len seguía siendo el mismo que hacia unos momentos antes de que le contará esa historia.

—He aprendido...— hablo Len. —A que sí sigues pensando en el pasado, te perderás lo que el presente trae para ti, al igual que lo que el futuro te ofrece. A veces es difícil para mi recordar eso, pero cuando lo hago... Me dan fuerzas para seguir adelante, sin importar que me ocurra.—

—Eres muy sabio, Len. No todos piensan lo mismo que tu.—

Len y Lenka terminaron de cenar, y retiraron los platos de la mesa.

Len insistió tanto en ayudar para lavar los platos, que Lenka no tuvo más opción que dejar que la ayudará.

Al terminar, Lenka y Len siguieron charlando hasta las 10 de la noche.

—Es hora de dormir. Es mejor que te muestre tu habitación.— dijo Lenka viendo hacia el reloj.

—Gracias.— contesto Len.

Lenka ayudo a Len a subir las gradas (escaleras). Y lo guió hasta lo que sería su habitación.

Era un lugar algo pequeño, en cierta parte le recordaba a su apartamento.

—Esto es lo único que puedo ofrecerte.— se disculpó Lenka.

—No importa, esto es perfecto.— dijo Len contemplando la habitación, la cual tenía una cama, una mesita de noche y un armario.

—¿En serio?— cuestiono Lenka, —Pero si te parece bien a ti, entonces está bien.— comentó.

Lenka salió de la habitación y se dirigió a la suya, para ir a dormir.

Len se recostó en la cama, y a los pocos minutos ya estaba dormido debido al cansancio.

Pasada la media noche, Len se despertó al escuchar unos ruidos que provenían de fuera de su habitación.

Len, aún medio-dormido encendió la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesita de noche, y forzaba la vista para poder ver un poco mejor.

Se escucho con claridad que alguien tocaba la puerta. Así qué se dirigió para abrir, y ver quien era.

Al abrirla, se topó con Rinto, el cual sin decir palabra alguna, ingreso a la habitación.

—¿Qué haces aquí?— pregunto aún medio-dormido, y soltando un bostezo.

—Tengo que contarte algo.— Aclaro Rinto.

—Déjalo para mañana. Estoy cansado.— respondió Len.

—Debe ser ahora.—

Len aún algo desconfiado y ya un poco más despejado (quiero decir, ya no está medio-dormido), se sentó en la cama.

—No soy lo que piensas— empezó hablando Rinto.

—¿Me crees tonto, o que?— replico Len, sabiendo que Rinto se refería a las acciones que había hecho esa tarde.

—Claro que eres tonto, pero no es el caso— dijo molestando a Len. —Tengo mis razones para justificar eso.—

*¿Justificar? ¿Qué razones tiene para justificar eso? ¡No hay ninguna!* pensaba Len mientras escuchaba a Rinto.

—Verás, la razón de tomar a la chica, no era para causarle daño. Sino para asustar a su padre.—

*¿Su padre?, ¿qué tiene que ver el padre de esa chica? Ah, ahora recuerdo que ella me dijo que su padre tenía un problema de apuestas.* pensaba.

—El es un apostador que no paga cuando pierde. Además, él me debe ya desde hace mucho tiempo.—

—¡Esa es tu razón!— exclamo Len un tanto molesto. —¡Darle un susto! No me importa que motivos te hayan movido a hacer algo como eso, pero la razón que me has dado no justifica tus actos.—

—Cállate, o despertarás a mi hermana.— silencio Rinto a Len, teniendo que el ruido despertase a Lenka. —Tienes razón, eso no justifica mis actos, pero, todavía no te he contado porque lo hice. El dinero no me importa, o, al menos hasta cierto punto. Te habrás dado cuenta, que mi madre no ha aparecido por aquí, ¿no es verdad?—

*Es cierto. No he visto a la madre de Lenka por aquí. Y ella no menciono nada de su padre ahora que lo pienso bien.*

—Eso es porque, ella trabaja duro todos los días, para ganar dinero suficiente para poder curar a nuestro padre, que está enfermo.— prosiguió Rinto. —Y yo... también trato de ayudar... por eso aposté dinero con ese sujeto, para poder obtener lo suficiente para ayudar a mi padre.—

—Pero, hay más formas de ganar dinero, no sólo las apuestas. Además, allí puedes perder también.—

—Se que hay diversas formas para eso. Pero, ganar dinero rápidamente, es esencial, debido a que a mi padre le quedan pocos días de vida.— decía Rinto cabizbajo.

Len, observo a Rinto detenidamente, parecía arrepentido de sus acciones. Aún así estaba dudoso, pero confiaría en lo Lenka le menciono.

—Rinto, ¿alguien más sabe de esto?— pregunto Len.

—No. Tu y yo somos los únicos. Pero, tengo que pedirte que guardes esto en secreto. ¿De acuerdo?—

¿Guardar un secreto como este?, Len no estaba muy seguros, es cierto que Rinto no era alguien peligroso a simple vista, pero es muy distinto guardar un secreto así.

—¿De acuerdo?— volvió a preguntar Rinto.

—No lo se...— contesto Len, dudoso de dar una respuesta.

—Anda, debes hacerlo. Al menos por un tiempo. Yo le contaré después de esto a mi hermana.—

—Lo haré, al menos por un tiempo, y si confirmo que es verídico lo que me dices.—

—Te lo agradezco, y disculpa mi anterior actitud. Cuando Lenka nos presento, me sentí frustrado, pero ahora que te conozco mejor, veo que eres alguien en quien podemos confiar.— menciono Rinto mientras le extendía la mano de manera amistosa.

Len dudo un poco, pero le dio la mano igualmente de manera amistosa.

—Gracias Len.— agradeció Rinto.

Rinto se levantó, y se dirigió a la puerta.

—No sabes cuanto te lo agradezco— hablo susurrando para sí mismo, mientras sonreía.

Len no alcanzo a escuchar lo que Rinto decía, pero lo te tomo importancia. Así qué se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente:

Len dormía plácidamente, no quería despertar de su largo sueño. Pero no fue tan bien...

Lenka entro al cuarto de Len y empezó a susurrarle su nombre al oído, a manera de despertarlo.

—Len... Len...— susurraba Lenka.

Len empezó a despertar lentamente...

—Al fin despiertas— hablo Lenka. —Tienes el sueño muy pesado.— bromeaba Lenka.

—Hola Lenka...— saludo Len aún bostezando. —¿Qué hora es?

—Son poco más de las 7, nada de que preocuparte.—

—Ya es algo tarde— comento Len.

—No tanto—

En eso Lenka abrió la puerta de la habitación...

—Por cierto, Len, cuando estés listo, baja a la sala. Tengo que mostrarte algo.— hablo Lenka en tono serio.

Lenka salió de la habitación rápidamente tras decirle esto a Len, sin darle oportunidad de preguntar algo.

*¿Qué querrá mostrarme Lenka?* pensaba.

Arregló la cama donde se había dormido, y ya que había un espejo algo polvoriento colgando frente a la puerta, lo utilizo para peinarse con las manos.

Len bajo rápidamente para descubrir lo que Lenka quería mostrarle.

Llego a la sala, y Lenka estaba en el sofá, observando una fotografía, muy pensativa y un tanto triste.

—¿Todo esta bien?— pregunto curiosamente Len.

—Claro, sólo observaba esta fotografía, de cuando Rinto y yo compartíamos momentos con nuestros padres. Es una fotografía de hace 10 años.— respondió Lenka un tanto triste.

—Ya veo.— contesto Len, viendo el estado de animo de su amiga. —Por cierto... Me querías mostrar algo ¿cierto?— trato de girar el curso de conversación.

—Sí.— contesto Lenka. —Es este anillo.—

Lenka saco un anillo de una pequeña bolsa.

—Este anillo... Me lo entregó mi padre. Con este anillo, fue con el que se declaró a mi madre.—

—Debe de ser tu tesoro—

—Exacto.— hablaba Lenka aún un tanto triste. —La razón por la cual lo tengo, es porque él perdió el otro que se suponía era de mi madre. Fue un momento de shock para él. Perdió el anillo con el cual se confesaría a mi madre cuando todavía eran novios. Entonces consiguió otros, y se confesó nuevamente a mi madre; ella acepto gustosa...—

—Es un anillo especial, se puede decir que fue un recuerdo de la confesión de tus padres.—

—Claro, pero... ahora...— Lenka hizo un breve pausa para seguir hablando. —Es el único recuerdo de él.—

Cuando terminó de hablar, Len se sintió herido en el corazón, sabía a que se refería Lenka. Su padre había fallecido...

—Len, ¿puedes creerlo?— siguió hablando Lenka muy triste. —Este anillo, paso de ser de momentos felices, a momentos trágicos...— A Lenka se le caían las lágrimas del rostro.

Len, estaba triste, ver a su amiga llorar, le partía el corazón. Quería ayudar, quería verla sonreír, justo como lo hacia anoche... Pero, no podía expresar sus sentimientos, tal vez por razón de que al decir algo, la lastimara más...

Lenka se sentía débil, había perdido a su padre. Len comprendía eso...

—Lenka...— decía mientras una lágrima recorría su mejilla.

En eso Len, se sentó al lado de Lenka, y la abrazo amistosamente. Len lo hizo de una manera muy tierna, al menos para tranquilizar un poco a su amiga.

Lenka, al sentir el abrazo de Len, se echó sobre su hombro, se sentía muy mal, pero, por alguna razón, el tener a Len a su lado, la hacia sentir segura...

—Len, quédate a mi lado— fue lo último que Lenka dijo antes de sucumbir al llanto.

—No te preocupes, eso haré...—

* * *

**_Bueno bueno. El argumento me quedo algo flojo, pero ya que. Lo haré mejor para la próxima. Aún quedan más capítulos por delante. _**

**_Al menos así lo sentí yo. Pero eso depende de ustedes. Nyan~_**

**_Espero le haya agradado. Y disculpen mi tardanza. Por razones personales, he estado muy ocupado y no tengo ni tiempo de respirar (un decir). Kyat~_**

**_Pero aquí les traje el capítulo 3, prometo mejorar para el otro capítulo, saldrá más rápido que este (eso espero). Y tratare de no dejar una historia que parezca relleno de anime/manga. Aún así, nos vemos luego. Nyan~_**

**_Por cierto, no me digan asesino, ni exagerado en el tema de la muerte. Pues eso llega a ocurrir... (sollozo)_**

**_Por favor dejen reviews..._**


End file.
